


Would You Be So Kind?

by EternallyEC



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Based on a dodie Song, F/F, Fanvideo, Jori - Freeform, dodie - Freeform, dodie clark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: A fun Jori video I made for my friend's birthday today!
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Would You Be So Kind?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
